This study will compare three treatments for alcohol aabuse in methadone patients: 1) standard treatment as usual plus frequent monitoring of alcohol use via breathalyzers (BAC); 2) a treatment in which negative BACs result in a chance to win prizes; and, 3) a treatment in which compliance with activities related to treatment goals results in a chance to win prizes. In total, 120 methadone-maintained subjects with alcohol abuse or dependence will be randomly assigned to receive one treatment for a 3-month period.